


I want you to love me

by erciareyes



Series: A Collection Of Charming Adventures [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Smut, actually it's just making out but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are out with the team eating dinner at Annie’s when he sees her look at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. He knows that look, has seen it countless times before but usually it’s one she saves for quiet hours in his room. </p><p>----</p><p>Chowder & Farmer are at a team dinner at Annie's when Farmer decides to have a little fun with her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to love me

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is a severe lack of Chowder/Farmer fanfics, I decided to write one. I am not overly talented at writing smut but I think I did okay. I hope y'all enjoy reading this.
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, I am 'shittyslardo'.

They are out with the team eating dinner at Annie’s when he sees her look at him, eyes twinkling mischievously. He knows that look, has seen it countless times before but usually it’s one she saves for quiet hours in his room. 

Everybody else is lost in conversation, he has no idea what they are even talking about anymore. He’s distracted by the way she seemingly absentmindedly licks her spoon clean, her tongue catching the last taste of her dessert. He swallows. 

“...ask him. Chowder?...Chowder?...CHRIS!” 

He jumps and looks around, turning red at the thought of them knowing what he was thinking about. He really doesn’t want them to know, he’d never live it down. 

“Huh?” he asks and turns his head to face Nursey. 

“I asked if you still wanted your dessert. You haven’t even touched it and William over there seems to have an eye on it, so if you don’t want it…” 

Nursey looks at him expectantly, his hand already outstretched towards his pudding bowl. Chowder looks back at Caitlin, who is giving him an innocent look. Everybody else probably thinks she the perfect picture of innocence but he _knows_. He knows she did it on purpose. 

“Ah...no...I don’t wanna eat it, go ahead. It’s all yours,” he presses out and moves a little in his seat.

Heat is creeping up his neck, he can’t stop thinking about her now that she’s given him that look. Like she wants to do things to him, like she wants to undress him right here in the restaurant and god, he wants her. He always does, it doesn’t matter what she’s wearing or doing, he always wants to worship the group she’s walking on. 

“Thanks man,” he hears Dex say from the other side of the table and Chowder just gives him a nod. 

He feels Nursey slide the bowl away from him but he doesn’t turn his gaze from Caitlin, who is typing away on her phone. She glances up at him, gives him a small grin and goes back to typing. 

Only seconds later his phone vibrates and he hurriedly reaches into his pocket. 

_I’ve been thinking about being alone with you all night. The things I could do wearing that shirt of yours._

His eyes go wide as he reads the message. He licks his suddenly dry lips as he looks up at her and she wraps a strand of hair around her finger, still staring down at her phone like she never even wrote those words. 

“Hey Chowder, do you want another drink? You look a little flustered. Jack’s paying,” Bitty, who is sitting between Jack and Nursey, asks. 

Chowder nods just as his phone vibrates again. 

_I haven’t felt you for so long. I miss the feeling of your skin on mine. The feeling of being completely yours._

He lets out a sharp breath and puts the phone upside down on the table. He wipes his hands on his jeans and suddenly it feels very hot inside the diner. 

“Chowder, honey, you need to tell the waitress what you want. She’s not a mind-reader.” 

He swallows again. “Yeah, sure, sorry...uhm...just...water please?” 

Bitty gives him a slightly confused look and Chris manages to smile at him. He tries to get into the conversation they are having, Shitty is going on and on about something that happened at Harvard but Chris can’t focus on the words coming out of Shitty’s mouth. 

His phone makes a loud noise, vibrating against the table and for a few seconds all eyes turn to him. 

“Uhm...my mum. She wants to know when I’ll be home for Christmas,” he lies and shrugs before opening the message, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

He hears Farmer’s voice as she joins the discussion and he wonders how she even managed to concentrate on the team talking while writing those messages. 

_I love the noises you make when we kiss. I wish I could kiss you right now._

Only seconds after he finishes reading her text he feels something on his leg. He jumps, giving her an incredulous look but she’s not even paying attention to him. Not visibly at least. 

Her sock-clad toes crawl up his leg, pressing again the fabric of his jeans and then down in his lap. His whole body tenses and he bites his lip, tries to look unsuspicious but there’s a flush creeping up his neck and he knows it. 

Farmer moves her foot over the zipper of his jeans, pushes a bit and then strokes downwards, putting light pressure on his growing erection. 

From the corner of his eye he sees her grab her phone again, still talking to Dex and Ransom about her next volleyball match. 

_I like the way you turn red, I wanna follow that flush all the way down. Wanna see where it goes._

Chowder’s hands ball into fists and he knows he’s not being subtle at all. Not that he has ever been subtle to begin with but right now it’s obvious that something’s up and he feels Nursey look at him. 

“You okay, Chowder? You look like you’re gonna throw up or something.” 

_I wanna feel your hands on my skin, your lips too. I wish I could climb over that table and sit in your lap, show you exactly how much I love you._

“Fuck,” he breathes out and Nursey raises an eyebrow. He almost never swears, it’s a dead giveaway. He has to think of something. 

Luckily the waitress comes back with their coffees and drinks. Chowder grabs his glass of water and drowns it almost fully, gulping down the cool water. His throat still feels dry, his face is hot. 

Farmers foot is still moving under the table and it’s obscene. He feels dirty but he also likes it. The whole team is at the table with them, they all don’t even know what’s going on under this table and it’s...hot. He didn’t know he would like but he does. He _really_ does. 

_You always look so good under me, always take such good care of me. You are so hot when you come._

That’s it. Chowder puts his phone down and then wipes his hands on his jeans again, grabbing Caitlins foot for a few seconds, pressing his palm into it and he sees her inhale sharply. He lets her foot go, lowers it to the floor. 

“I think there was something wrong with my food,” he manages to say and he gets up from his chair, trying to hide the bulge in his jeans. “I’ll be right back.” 

He hurries towards the bathroom and locks the door behind him. As soon as he’s sure he’s alone, he lets out a breath and washes his hands with cold water. 

It’s funny, he thinks, how Caitlin can always get him this way. It’s not like he was a virgin when they met, he’s had girlfriends before. But Farmer, she’s something entirely different. 

By looking at her one wouldn’t think about her being anything else but a nice, pretty girl. She goes to church, she helps her grandmother, she’s sweet and polite, wrapping everyone around her little finger. 

But god, Chowder knows better. 

She’s all these things but she’s dirty too. He didn’t expect it when they first got together but he learned to like it. A lot. The way she enjoys playing games, the way she takes what she wants and likes to have control. The way he likes to _give_ her control. 

He’s never thought about it before, to be honest, his sex life has always been pretty much a picture-book story. It wasn’t boring or unsatisfying but it wasn’t...this. It wasn’t spiced up with word plays and heated looks. It’s like Caitlin brought a whole new world to him and they don’t even do anything too crazy.

No, he’d say their sex life was still pretty vanilla (compared to what he sometimes heard from his teammates at least.) but it isn’t as predictable anymore. They change it up a lot and Chowder loves it. 

Chowder turns off the water, ready to head out to join the team again when someone knocks on the door. 

“Chris...it’s me,” he hears Farmer’s voice and he feels something like electricity move through him. He’s just managed to calm down but his body is already responding to her voice. 

He unlocks the door and she slips inside quietly.

“Hey, was that okay? Are you okay? The way you just ran away...I hope I didn’t go too far?” 

Her voice is strong and clear but he can hear her worry underneath it. It’s the first time she sent messages like that when they were in public.

Chowder reaches out his hand, grabs a few strands of her silky hair that have fallen out of her ponytail and tucks them behind her ear. 

“I loved it,” he says, truthfully. “But, god...the things you wrote. I just...I imagined them, I couldn’t help myself.” 

He flushes again, he’s not used to talking about the things he wants. Not like her. 

She smiles at him, her eyes twinkling in that way again and he can’t help but step closer to her, pinning her against the sink with his hips. It’s like there’s a magnetic pull between them, he can’t stray too far away from her, something always drags him back her side. 

Her fingers slide against his skin as she strokes them up his waist, pushing his shirt upwards. He bends down, catches her lips in a short kiss, hovering over her. 

“God, you’re so hot,” he whispers and she giggles, the vibrations sending sparks through his stomach. 

She puts one hand on his neck and pulls him down towards her, sealing their lips again. She nibbling at his bottom lip and Chris lets out a breath. He loves when she does that. He loves everything she does. If he had his way, he’d be in bed with her like this all day long.

Caitlin grinds against him, his erection pressing against the skirt of her dress and he lets his hand travel down her back, settles it against her ass before he grabs the firm flesh and pulls her closer. 

His lets his mouth slide against her skin, down her neck. She sighs, moans when he bites at her collarbone. He moves her dress out of the way and sucks on her flesh. 

“Oh, Chris,” she gasps against his neck and he can’t help but smile.

He loves that he’s the one to make her feel like this. He’s the one to get these sounds out of her. He wants to record her, sometime, so he can listen to her moan when he’s alone and thinking about her, grabbing his cock in his fist and imagining it’s her. 

Chowder pushes his hands against her bottom, picking her up and setting her on the counter. He moves between her legs, strokes down her thighs and under her pretty dress.

He stops. 

He knows she loves that dress, that it’s her favourite. He doesn’t want to ruin it but he doesn’t think it a good idea to get undressed in the bathroom at Annie’s diner either. 

Looking up at her, he wordlessly asks her what she wants to do and she bites her lip before beckoning him closer with her finger. 

Chowder moves his head, puts it right next to hers and lean into her. He starts nibbling at her neck again, licking over the spot he sucked at earlier. 

She sighs again. 

“I want you to take me home,” she says and Chris’ hands tighten on her thighs. “I want you to fuck me, Chris.” 

He takes a step back to look down at her and then seals their lips in a filthy, open mouthed kiss.

“Let’s go home then,” he says and moves her off the bathroom counter.

Chris stretches his hand out towards her and she takes it. 

They hurry back to the table to grab their bags and coats and leave before even saying goodbye to everyone. 

It’s not like they don’t know what they’re gonna do anyway.


End file.
